It is publicly well known that sulfonyl urea derivatives have a herbicidal activity. Here are the formulas for the sulfonyl ureas.
1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,611 discloses the compound having the following formula ##STR3## wherein, L is OH, ##STR4## R is H, F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, CF.sub.3 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or alkoxy; R.sup.1 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,314 discloses the compound having the following formula ##STR5## wherein, R.sup.1 is F, Cl, Br, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, OH, alkoxy, alkylthio or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with phenyl group; PA1 3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,926 discloses the compound having the following formula ##STR6## wherein, Q is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl substituted with R.sup.2 ; PA1 5) U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,220 discloses the compound having the following formula ##STR10## wherein, L is OR.sup.9 ; PA1 6) U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,403 discloses the compound having the following formula ##STR11## wherein, n is 0 or 1; PA1 7) U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,933 discloses the compound having the following formula ##STR12## wherein, Q is linear --(CH.sub.2).sub.n -substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl; PA1 8) European Patent No. 13,480 discloses the compound having the following formula ##STR13## wherein, R.sup.1 is H, Cl, Br, F, alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio or CO.sub.2 R.sup.5. PA1 9) U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,435,206 and 4,522,645 disclose 2-pyridine sulfonyl urea substituted with R.sup.1 on 3-position, wherein R1 is H, Cl, Br, F, alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, CO.sub.2 R.sup.5 or SO.sub.2 NR.sup.6 R.sup.7. PA1 10) U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,267 discloses 3-pyridine sulfonyl urea compound having the following formula ##STR14## wherein, R.sup.4 is H, Cl, Br, F, alkyl, alkoxy, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sup.6 or SR.sup.13. PA1 11) European Patent No. 30,433 disclose the compound having the following formula ##STR15## wherein, R.sup.3 is H, Cl, Br, F, CO.sub.2 R.sup.11 or SOnR.sup.12. PA1 12) U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,469 discloses the compound having the following formula ##STR16## wherein, R is alkyl, alkenyl, CF.sub.3, CHF.sub.2 or CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; PA1 13) U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,626 discloses 2,3- or 4-substituted pyridine sulfonyl urea compound having the following formula ##STR17## wherein, A is ##STR18## R.sup.2 is H, Cl, Br, F, alkyl, alkoxy, CO.sub.2 R.sup.5, SOmR.sup.6, SO.sub.2 NR.sup.18 R.sup.19 or SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3. PA1 14) U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,421,550 and 4,496,392, and European Patents No. 125,846/155,767/161,905/164,269/171,286 disclose pyridine sulfonyl urea substituted with Cl, Br, SO.sub.2 R or SO.sub.2 NR.sup.1 R.sup.2 on 2- or 3-position. PA1 15) U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,898 discloses pyridine sulfonyl urea compound having the following formula ##STR19## wherein, R.sup.2 is H, alkyl, haloalkyl, halogen, NO.sub.2, alkoxy, ##STR20## SO.sub.2 NR.sup.6 R.sup.7 or SOnR; R.sup.3 is H, halogen, alkyl, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2 or CF.sub.3 ; PA1 16) U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,583 discloses pyridine sulfonyl urea compound having the following formula ##STR21## wherein, X is O, S, SO or SO.sub.2 ; PA1 17) U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,776 discloses a method for preparing the compound having the following formula ##STR22## wherein, R.sup.1 is alkylsulfonyl or dialkylamino sulfonyl group; PA1 19) U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,597 discloses manufacture of pyridine sulfonyl urea compound having the following formula ##STR24## wherein, R.sup.3 is H, F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, OCH.sub.3 or CF.sub.3 ; PA1 20) European Patent No. 184,385 discloses the compound having the following formula ##STR25## 21) U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,870 discloses O-alkylcarbonyl pyridine sulfonyl urea compound, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,926 discloses O-substituted alkylpyridine urea compound. And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,337 discloses the compound having the following formula ##STR26## wherein, J is ##STR27## R.sup.1 is H, alkyl, haloalkyl, halogen, NO.sub.2, alkoxy, alkylthio or CN; PA1 R.sup.III is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 --C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl substituted with 1.about.2 halogen or cyano groups, C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl; PA1 R.sup.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl substituted with 1.about.3 halogen; PA1 R.sup.3 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 W is O or S; PA1 A is A1, A2, A3, A4, A5, A6 or A7 as following; ##STR30## wherein, X is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, halogene, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl) amino or C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl; PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloakylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, azido, cyano, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfinylalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfonylalkyl, CH.sub.2 OH, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkoxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy, ##STR31## m is 2 or 3; L.sup.1 and L.sup.2 are independently O or S; PA1 R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sup.6 is H, or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 Z is CH, N, CCH.sub.3 or CC.sub.2 H.sub.5 ; PA1 Y.sup.1 is O or CH.sub.2 ; PA1 X.sup.1 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or OCHF.sub.2 ; PA1 Y.sup.3 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sup.2 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 X.sup.2 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, or CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; PA1 X.sup.3 is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sup.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or Cl; PA1 X.sup.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or Cl; and these may be an agriculturally suitable salt, and then,
R.sup.2 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA2 R.sup.8 is H, CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA2 A is pyrimidine or triazine. PA2 R.sup.2 is --CHR--CN etc. PA2 R.sup.2 is OR.sup.3, ##STR7## R.sup.3 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; L is ##STR8## R.sup.12 is H or CH.sub.3. 4) European Patent No. 125,205 discloses the compound having the following formula ##STR9## wherein, R.sup.6 is H, alkyl or F; PA2 R.sup.7 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA2 W is O or S; PA2 R.sup.8 is haloalkyl or alkoxyalkyl. PA2 R.sup.1 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA2 R.sup.2 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA2 R.sup.9 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl. PA2 W is C.sub.2 -C.sub.8 alkenyl substituted with 1.about.3 F, Cl, Br, OH or alkoxy. PA2 n is an integer of 1.about.3; PA2 R.sup.2 is SH, N.sub.3 or SCN. PA2 Z is H, F, Cl, Br or SCH.sub.3. PA2 R.sup.5 is H, NO.sub.2, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, CF.sub.3, SOn alkyl, --CO.sub.2 R or alkoxy. PA2 A is a optionally substituted alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl; PA2 R.sup.1 is H, halogen, alkyl, alkoxy, haloalkyl, alkylthio or alkylsulfonyl. PA2 R.sup.2 is H, halogen, No.sub.2, CF.sub.3, alkyl or alkoxy. PA2 18) European Patent No. 101,670 discloses manufacture of pyridine sulfonyl urea having the following formula ##STR23## wherein, R.sup.1 is Q alkyl or SO.sub.2 N R.sup.4 R.sup.5 ; PA2 Q is S or SOn; PA2 R.sup.2 is H, halogen, CF.sub.3, NO.sub.2, alkyl or alkoxy. PA2 R.sup.5 is SOm alkyl or SO.sub.2 NR.sup.8 R.sup.9 ; PA2 R.sup.6 is H, F, CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3. PA2 R.sup.2 -R.sup.6 are alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, cycloalkylthio, SO.sub.2 R.sup.8, SO.sub.3 R.sup.8 N.sub.3, CN, CH.sub.2 F, CHF.sub.2, CH.sub.2 Cl, haloalkyl or PO(O alkyl).sub.2. PA2 (1) if X is Cl, Br, F or I, Z is CH and Y is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, NCH.sub.3 (OCH.sub.3), NH.sub.2, NHCH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or OCHF.sub.2 ; PA2 (2) if X or Y is OCHF.sub.2, Z is CH; PA2 (3) X.sup.4 and Y.sup.4 are not Cl simultaneously; PA2 (4) if W is S, R.sup.3 is H, A is A.sub.1, Z is CH or N and, Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2 or ##STR32## (5) if a number of total carbon atoms X and Y are more than 4, a number of carbon atoms of R.sup.2 is 4 or less than 4.
As the above patents, many sulfonyl urea herbicides have known until recently.
Even with these herbicides, more and more weeds develop immunity forwards these herbicides and cause undesirable vegetations. Thus, continuous research is in demand to develop more effective and newer for a good harvest.
Therefore, the object of the presentation is to invent a new pyridine sulfonyl urea derivative having a very prominent herbicidal activity with a good selectivity for various vegetations and agriculturally suitable herbicides for treatment of pre-emergence and/or post-emergence or plant growth regulants.